villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harvey Dent (Telltale)
Harvey Dent is a major antagonist in Batman: A Telltale Series. Harvey was the District Attorney in Gotham City, a former friend of Bruce Wayne, and the former corrupt Mayor of Gotham who had run against the former Mayor of Gotham, Hamilton Hill. However, following an attack by the Children of Arkham, Harvey begins to turn towards a darker path. He was voiced by , who also played Scabrous Scrotus and Paul De Pleur. Biography Episode One: Realm of Shadows Harvey is first seen at a fundraiser hosted by Bruce Wayne promoting his Mayoral campaign, he is successful in convincing the guests that he would be a better replacement of the then-current Mayor: Hamilton Hill who is allegedly corrupt. He then pulls Bruce to the side in order to talk to him about his late arrival as well as plans to improve Gotham, after that Harvey decides that they should socialize with the guests and doing so they run into reporter Vicki Vale who wishes to ask a few questions (despite the fact reporters were not allowed to attend). As they are talking, crime boss Carmine Falcone enters the manor. Bruce and Vicki (as well as all of the guests) are surprised to see an alleged criminal at the party but Harvey reveals he invited him (because of Falcone's ability to get Harvey into city hall). Carmine introduces himself to Bruce and after sarcastically claiming that he wishes to buy his house, requests to talk business in private, which they do, however, Falcone asks Harvey to stay at the fundraiser as he wants to talk to Bruce exclusively much to Harvey's chagrin. The player can then choose to apologize to Harvey and ask him to stay at the party which Harvey will do or invite Harvey to attend the meeting which Falcone will allow. Bruce and Falcone will then talk business until the end of the party. The next day Bruce and Harvey host a press conference with the intent of showing to the public a new hospital (which will replace the dangerous and unstable Arkham Asylum) to treat the mentally ill-named the "Thomas and Martha Wayne Foundation" in honor of Bruce's parents. However while Bruce is taking questions from reporters attending the conference, one such reporter asks Bruce a question regarding his Parents possibly being corrupt due to a source leaking information of them using mob funds to various news outlets, this question completely surprises and offends Bruce and he either outright denies the rumor or refuses to comment. The reporters then go off-topic and ask questions about Bruce's parents rather than the hospital which causes Harvey to apologize to Bruce and takes over the podium so Bruce can slip away. Sometime later Bruce's manor is raided by the GCPD due to a warrant signed by Mayor Hill in response to the new allegations about the Waynes. Angry, Bruce confronts Harvey at a cafe (as the mayor cannot issue a warrant without it being approved by the DA), however Harvey denies that he had any part in it and that Mayor Hill went ahead with the raid without his knowledge which leads both of them to believe that the rumor was started by Hill in order to damage Harvey's campaign by taking Bruce Wayne (the campaigns biggest financial backer) out of the picture. As they discuss what to do next they are interrupted by a woman named Selina Kyle who Harvey was showing around town, Harvey leaves Selina and Bruce alone for a bit to make a phone call regarding the raid made on Wayne Manor. Harvey returns and assures Bruce that they will get to the bottom of this, Bruce then leaves despite Harvey's and Selina's pleas for him to stay for a drink to which Bruce politely declines. Episode Two: Children of Arkham After Bruce discovers that Falcone may have had something to do with the death of his parents he enlists the help of Harvey to use his connections to get into the GCPD infirmary where Falcone is being held (due to a confrontation with Batman) in order to question him, Harvey is reluctant but willing to help his friend though he insists to Bruce that he needs to know why they need to see Falcone as doing such may cause bad publicity for his campaign as well as his upcoming debate with Mayor Hill, giving the player the choice to reveal why they need to see him or keep it a secret. They both run into Lieutenant James Gordon who escorts them to Falcone's room, Bruce enters while Harvey and Gordon wait outside. While Bruce and Falcone are talking one of the police officers: Detective Renee Montoya, barges in and shoots Falcone dead, she is restrained by Bruce or Gordon before passing out. While the officers of the precinct try to keep the incident under wraps from the public, Bruce, Harvey, and Gordon take Montoya to an interrogation room to find out why she did what she did. Harvey angrily accuses her of being corrupt and that she was paid to silence him before he could be prosecuted in court while Gordon rebuffs stating that she would never do something to endanger the police department and there must be a reason for what she did, Bruce discovers evidence that she was possibly drugged and forced to do the act which causes him to leave in order to form his investigation while Gordon and Harvey stay at the station with Montoya. Bruce soon discovers that a terrorist group named "The Children of Arkham" wish to ambush Harvey and Mayor Hill while they are having their public debate of who should be the next Mayor and contacts Harvey to warn him to stay away from the theater (the auditorium where the debate is being held), Harvey however (not taking the threat of the Children seriously) dismisses him and states that he isn't in any danger as the auditorium is heavily guarded which would make it hard for the Children of Arkham to attack. Harvey then apologetically tells Bruce that he must distance himself from him because of the bad publicity surrounding Bruce's family, the player has the choice of snapping back at Harvey and stop supporting his campaign or telling Harvey that he understands and continue to support his campaign, either way, Harvey tells Bruce that he's gotta get ready for his debate and hangs up, though Bruce is still aware of the great danger he's in and decides to go to the debate as Batman in order to protect him. As Bruce predicted, the debate is indeed attacked by the Children of Arkham, led by a masked gunman calling himself "Penguin" who proceeds to shoot the moderator. Penguin effectively holds everyone attending the debate, including Harvey and Mayor Hill hostage then sarcastically continues the debate warning Harvey and Hill to answer truthfully otherwise he'll kill them, Penguin then injects both Hill and Dent with a drug which would force them to tell the truth whether they want to or not. Hill immediately starts ranting that they should kill all the poor people in Gotham as he believes it will help the economy, while Harvey states that he is genuinely interested in the well being of Gotham and he wants to do everything he can to save it. Penguin then plays a video which shows the Leader of the Children of Arkham (a masked woman calling herself Lady Arkham) who shows the audience a recording of Thomas Wayne (Bruce's father) and Mayor Hill drugging a woman in order to turn her insane confirming the Wayne's corruption much to the surprise to the audience and Bruce himself. Batman teamed up with a professional thief named Catwoman show up in order the stop Penguin and the Children and during the battle, Penguin prepares to kill Mayor Hill but Harvey attempts to stop him although it is in vain as Penguin is successful in gunning Hill down and proceeds to take Dent hostage. Batman and Catwoman reach Penguin who starts to shoot at both of them effectively splitting them up, Catwoman is pinned down while a group of Children of Arkham soldiers close in on her and while at the same time Penguin throws Harvey to the ground and prepares to kill him by dropping a spotlight on him. Batman only has time to save one. If the player saves Harvey= Batman successfully knocks Penguin out of the way and helps Harvey up, who thanks Batman in return, meanwhile as Catwoman is left to fend for herself she is shot in the shoulder by one of the Children. Batman joins to help her and the remaining Children (including the Penguin who escapes) are driven off by the police who have just arrived and in the confusion, Catwoman escapes and is on the run. |-| If the player saves Catwoman= Batman repels Catwoman's attackers but gives Penguin enough time to drop a spotlight on the left side of Harvey's face, completely disfiguring him. Batman just manages to stop Penguin from killing him but before Batman can get to him, Penguin escapes. Batman (seemingly regretful for not saving Harvey in time) is shocked and horrified of what has happened to his friend as the paramedics take Harvey to the hospital. Episode Three: New World Order Due to Hill's death, Harvey is made Mayor by default. Bruce visits Harvey in the hospital after the incident to congratulate him on his election as Mayor and to make sure he is doing okay. Harvey is ecstatic to see him and expresses sadness that Selina (who he has an interest in) hasn't shown up yet. Harvey tells Bruce that he has been watching various news reports of the incident over and over again and expresses anger that he was so helpless during the attack and he also apologizes for his attempt to abandon Bruce during his campaign. Harvey states that he plans to start work as mayor immediately and his secretary is already on her way to pick him up, despite Bruce's pleas to rest up Harvey is still intent on leaving the hospital as soon as possible. Their conversation is interrupted when Harvey spots a giant bat signal in the sky which they both believe is being done as a way to get Batman's attention which forces Bruce to declare he needs to step out due to an urgent matter and bids Harvey farewell. As Batman meets Gordon (who lit the Bat-signal) on the roof of the GCPD, Gordon tells Batman that the Children of Arkham have been spotted in places all over the city since their public reveal. Gordon warns Batman that not only would the Children be looking to finish off Dent but that Montoya has gone rogue to prove her innocence, Batman sends drones to find Dent and Montoya. He sees that Dent's car on his way from the hospital is being attacked while Montoya has stumbled into a firefight, he can only save one. If the player goes after Dent= Batman saves Dent and his secretary from the Children, if Batman saved Dent in episode 2 he will express gratitude and shake Batman's hand but if his face was left to be disfigured he will display obvious hostility to Batman telling him that he doesn't need his help. Batman then leaves to go to Montoya's location where she is alive but the Children got away and managed to take another cop hostage, she will turn her badge over to Gordon and go out to stop the Children alone. |-| If the player goes after Montoya= Batman saves Montoya and stops the Children that are attacking. Batman leaves to find Dent and finds that Dent is safe and protected by the police but one of the officers reveals to Batman that Harvey managed to savagely beat a member of the Children to death with his bare hands. Sometime later Bruce finds out that the Children are listening in on communications all over the city due to them hacking Wayne Tech and leaves for City Hall to warn Harvey. Bruce finds Harvey in his office and is happy to finally be mayor but is upset that he won by default rather than his much-anticipated landslide victory (if he is disfigured he will express that he is upset that he looks terrible for his mayoral portrait). Bruce tells Harvey not to make any plans against the Children through the phone as they could be listening and in the process jeopardize any move they hope to make against them to which Harvey thanks, Bruce. If Harvey is disfigured he is seen talking to himself and shows signs of instability which extremely worries Bruce, when Bruce tries to talk to Harvey he snaps back at him but immediately apologizes. If Harvey was saved by Batman in episode 2 he will be showing signs of extreme paranoia and anger towards the Children of Arkham while also praising Batman for his ability to do what the cops can't do. Either way, Harvey will plead with Bruce to keep his outburst a secret since he may be removed from his position if his mental ailments are revealed to the public. Harvey later goes to Selina's apartment to express his feelings for her but before he can say anything he also sees Bruce in the apartment and immediately assumes that Bruce and Selina have been sleeping with each other which drives Harvey to be hysterical and start referring himself in the third person in a more menacing voice, Bruce and Selina try to calm him down but suddenly he moves to attack as they both attempt to fend him off. Bruce and Selina express worry and fear of Harvey's attitude as Harvey decides to flip a coin to determine which one to kill first. Harvey then goes to attack Selina while both her and Bruce desperately attempt to fight him off. Harvey is also seen arguing and fighting with himself during the confrontation and picks up a knife only to throw it away. The player has the choice to beat him into submission or wear him down. Either way, Harvey falls to his knees crying, he tries to apologize to Bruce and Selina and begs them not to be left alone with 'him' which both confuses and worries them. Harvey then sorrowfully picks himself up and leaves while also turning away Bruce's offer to help him. After Harvey's departure, Selina decides to leave town out of fear of the possibility Harvey might return. Episode Four: Guardian of Gotham After Bruce is drugged by Vicki Vale (who has revealed herself to be the Children's leader "Lady Arkham") into publicly attacking Oswald Copplepot (who unbeknownst to the public is actually Penguin), nearly beating him to death he is arrested and then placed into Arkham Asylum by Harvey's orders as a form of revenge for stealing Selina from him. Sometime later Bruce is released from Arkham and as his butler, Alfred drives him home it becomes blindingly obvious if it wasn't apparent before that Harvey's sanity has taken a turn for the worse as he sees that he has turned the entire city into a police state, enforced by his paramilitary task force almost acting similar to the Gestapo. Harvey calls Bruce to taunt and threaten him, making it clear to Bruce that he is no longer the friend he once knew. Batman later discovers the location of a drug stockpile belonging to the Children of Arkham and gives Gordon the information before coming to the conclusion that before taking on the Children he'll have to deal with Harvey who is the obvious immediate threat as his crusade against the Children combined with his unpredictable personality would end up tearing the city apart. The player is presented with the choice of confronting him as Batman or Bruce Wayne If the player confronts Harvey as Batman= Batman finds Harvey talking to himself on a helipad and insists they need to talk. Batman tries to convince him to back away from Bruce Wayne which causes Harvey to snap at Batman claiming that Bruce betrayed him first, Harvey then pulls out a walkie talkie and issues instructions to an unknown recipient which to Batman's surprise and horror triggers an explosion from across the city at the location of the drugs that was given to Gordon. While the explosion destroyed the Children's drugs it also leveled the entire city block, killing multiple innocents in the process. Harvey then gives a vague threat, hinting that Gordon's life might be in danger which drives Batman to hold him over the edge of the roof to force Harvey to tell him what he meant. Meanwhile, Harvey's task force swarm the roof and surround Batman while Batman continues to interrogate Harvey. Harvey is not in any way intimidated by Batman's threats as he knows Batman would never take his life but accidentally slips that Gordon is being executed in Crime Alley (the location where Bruce's parents were shot), Batman then throws Harvey down and dives off the roof to race to Gordon. Harvey then leaves with his enforcer squad intending to seize Wayne Manor. Batman manages to find Gordon about to be executed and takes out the soldiers in the area effectively saving Gordon. Gordon reveals to Batman that Harvey strong-armed the location of the drugs out of Commissioner Grogan, Batman then assures to Gordon that they'll make it through this tough situation and leaves but not before Gordon expressing relief that they are on the same side. |-| If the player confronts Harvey as Bruce Wayne= Bruce turns himself into Harvey's enforcers who escort him to Harvey on top of a helipad. Bruce tries to talk some sense into his old friend but to no avail, Harvey then pulls out a walkie talkie and issues instructions to an unknown recipient which to Bruce's surprise and horror triggers an explosion from across the city at the location of the drugs that was given to Gordon. While the explosion destroyed the Children's drugs it also leveled the entire city block, killing multiple innocents in the process. Harvey has his enforcer squad knock out Bruce and execute him at Crime Alley (the location where Bruce's parents were shot) planning to make it look like a suicide before leaving to seize Wayne Manor. As Bruce is being taken to Crime Alley to be killed he tries to talk to his would-be killers to convince them what they are doing is wrong, he manages to successfully talk down one of the soldiers only for him to be shot and killed by the other. Before he can do the same to Bruce he is incapacitated by Gordon who just managed to arrive in the nick of time to save Bruce. Gordon reveals to Bruce that Harvey strong-armed the location of the drugs out of Commissioner Grogan, Bruce and Gordon then form a plan of attack before Bruce states that they'll make it through this tough situation and leaves. Batman then contacts Lucius Fox as to determine how the Children are hacking into his tech which Lucius reveals the cause is that Penguin has hooked up a Black Box computer at Wayne Tech which is breaking through his firewall and will give Penguin and The Children control of all of Batman's tech before the end of the night. However, a distraught Alfred calls Batman to tell him that Harvey and his private army has arrived to seize the Manor. Batman must then decide what he needs to prioritize most, his technology or his home, though in the process of saving one he will lose the other. If the player goes to Wayne Tech= Batman is successful in stopping the Children and reclaims his technology as well as apprehending the Penguin in the process. Unfortunately this has given Harvey enough time to travel Wayne Manor, though instead of seizing it he burns it to the ground, one of his men questions whether it was the right thing to do and what people would say and Harvey responds with "Just tell 'em, Wayne put up a fight." before laughing menacingly. |-| If the player goes to Wayne Manor= Batman arrives just in time to save Alfred from Harvey which will cause Harvey to be either surprised or annoyed (depending on who the player decided to visit him as earlier in the episode) by Batman's sudden appearance. Batman tries to plead with Dent and asks him to turn himself into the Authorities to which Harvey laughs and claims that he IS the authority before revealing that he doesn't just wish to seize the estate but completely level it. Harvey gives Batman one last chance to leave then orders his men to attack which results in a long battle though out the manor which ends with Harvey apprehended (though he suffers severe burns on the left side of his body during the fight). Batman hands him over to GCPD custody and Gordon commends him on his efforts. Batman then either tells Gordon to lock him up in Blackgate Prison or have him registered into Arkham Asylum where he might receive proper care and help. Unfortunately, Penguin has had enough time to completely hack into Batman's tech which forces him to cut the power in the Bat-Cave. Gallery Harveyparty.png|Harvey at a party Harveyface.jpeg|Harvey is disfigured Harveysnaps.jpg|Harvey snaps at Bruce Face mask.png|Havey's face mask Stare.png|Two-Face's evil stare Aims.png|Two-Face aims Fires.png|Two-Face fires at Batman Coin.png|Two-Face about to kill Alfred Overpower.png|Two-Face overpowers Batman Final form.png|Harvey's "final form" House.png|Two-Face burns down Wayne Manor Trivia *Even if the player prevents him from being disfigured, he will still go down a darker path and suffering from his split personality. In some comic adaptations of Two-Face he does, suffer mental illness and schizophrenia before his disfigurement. *In the comics he is scarred by Sal Maroni who throws acid in his face. However, in this version (depending on the player's choice) Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin is responsible for his disfigurement. *Throughout the episodes Harvey can be seriously injured differently: It can have both the face and the left arm burnt or either one of the two. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Gangsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Propagandists Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Love Rivals Category:Dissociative Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:Paranoid Category:Suicidal Category:Blackmailers Category:God Wannabe Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists